


【DamiTim】Mutual

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tim Drake, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega Tim Drake, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tag as underage because Damian was 16, Thigh sex, Top Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake, Underage Sex, Use of describing woman sexual organ, Vaginal Fingering, feeling realization, porn with a little plot
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當Damian回家的時候，他發現他的Omega養兄正赤裸躲在他的衣櫃裡。When Damian backs home, he found that his omega brother was hiding naked in his wardrobe.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	【DamiTim】Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> ＊TimDami Week 2020 Day 3 - "You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you."

當Tim Drake在17歲的時候分化為Omega的時候，14歲的Damian Wayne已經過了和對方針鋒相對的時間。說實話，對於Damian來說，Tim會分化為Omega是個顯然已見的事實，他的身高和體格早在他分化前出賣了他。大家也沒有因此而措手不及，畢竟就連Tim本人也預料到自己的性別是甚麼。

所以對除了Alfred和Barbara是Beta，以及Stephine是Omega以外全是Alpha的蝙蝠家來說，這根本算不上是甚麼難以相信的事情。在這個世道，性別早就不再有過份的定型。當然在Alpha，特別是蝙蝠家的眼中，需要保護Omega的念頭仍是需要克制下來的。Tim一開始就說明不希望因為自己的性別，而導致大家對他的對待有所不同，他也屢屢證明自己的能力。

雖然窺探別人的性生活是不禮貌的，但是Damian忍不住會留意Tim在發情期時是否會找別人幫忙。在Damian 16歲分化成Alpha之前，他總暗自懊惱自己無法嗅到Tim身上的味道，無論他多努力也嗅不出來。不過他在調查和研究Tim，發現對方並不會和人做愛。除了在任務之中，Tim會用上抑制劑之外。每次發情期的時候，Tim都會將自己鎖在莊園中為他特製的房間裡渡過發情期，只有Alfred或是Barbara可以靠近房間給他送日用品。房間可以杜絕所有氣味，也不怕會影響到其他Alpha。

要說Damian是在甚麼時候發現自己對Tim的心意的話，他察覺到自己總會不自覺地尋找Tim的身影，下意識地想保護比他年長幾年的兄長時發現的。他本來有以為這不過是作為Alpha對Omega的保護欲天性作祟，可他無法解釋自己在每次自慰時，高潮會想到Tim的樣子，低吼出Timothy的名字的原因，唯一的可能就是他愛上了Tim。

Damian並不太確定Tim是否有意識到他對他的感情，可是就算Tim意識到，Damian也不認為他有甚麼暗示之類。Damian確實是一個Alpha，典型充滿佔有欲的一個Alpha，可是無論是在al Ghul還是在Bruce身上學到的，都讓他學會了控制自己Alpha的一面。

所以當Tim沒有表明對他有任何興趣的時候，Damian決定嘗試分散自己的注意力到別人身上，說到底他可也是一個Wayne。只要他願意的話，就算他現在只是16歲，也能找到任何想要的對象。Damian沒有再拒絕其他Omega的靠近，不讓他們近得會發生任何事情，足夠讓他們保持適當的距離。也許是因為這樣，Damian最近覺得Tim和他抱持比較疏遠的距離。或者這樣也不錯，至少可以讓Damian有機會埋藏自己的心情。

Damian會注意一點，就是每當Tim要進入發情期之前，他會避免和其他Omega接觸，以防自己染上其他人的味道。Damian知道Omega在這種時候會對氣味特別敏感，所有Alpha都清楚這點，所以為了不讓Tim被刺激到，Damian會刻意記住Tim的發情期時間。然而世上總是會有意外發生，正如他沒有想到在Tim快要發情之前，他會在自己的房間裡，看見有人用他的衣服，在他的床上圍起可以躺進兩個人的一個巢。

「Timothy？」Damian幾乎是愣在原地，雖然他並沒有看到Tim本人，可是在開門的一瞬便已經嗅到撲臉而來那雨後樹林的味道，是屬於Tim的清新味道，還帶著無法忽視的蜜桃甜蜜的味道，混合著一絲苦澀。Damian皺著鼻頭，沿著香味的來源走去，直到他走到半掩的衣櫃前，把櫃門打開。然後16歲的Alpha男生找到他愛慕已久的19歲的Omega養兄，現在正混身赤裸地抱著他的衣服坐在櫃子裡，身上還散發著已經發情的誘人甜味。

本來將腦袋埋在衣服中的Tim被突如其來的光線嚇了一跳，就像隻受驚的小兔子似一剎看向Damian。這時Damian才看見Tim的臉上掛滿了淚水，連鼻子也變得通紅。Tim在看到Damian的瞬間，本還在眼眶打轉的淚水馬上滑落，以Damian從沒聽過的聲音委屈地喊出一聲︰「Alpha……」雙手放開緊攥的衣服，舉起雙臂展開於空中，Damian下意識地把眼前在發情的脆弱Omega抱在懷中。

「你去哪裡了？為甚麼身上有別人的味道？」Tim把鼻子埋在Damian頸窩上的腺體上，用力地嗅了幾口，卻在聞到Damian身上的味道時，從抽泣演變成大哭。不只是聲音，連身體也開始顫抖，彷彿在經歷難以形容的心碎一樣。沒有等待Damian開口，Tim已經哭得泣不成聲，四肢卻緊緊地纏在男生身上，不願放開。「我…你是在發情期嗎，Timothy？」Damian大概猜想出Tim如此失控的原因，很大機會是Tim將他誤以為是他的Alpha了，一個發情的Omega以為他的Alpha去找別人，這也是Omega如此崩潰的原因。

Tim抽著鼻子胡亂的點頭，舌頭來回舔弄過Damian的腺體，想讓對方染上自己的味道。「你是不是不要我了？」Damian在心底嘆了口氣，Tim的行為正在挑戰他的忍耐力，男生Alpha本能的一面已經被Tim勾起來，可是他的理智努力地克制自己的這一面，他不想在Tim神智不清的時候做出讓他後悔的事情。他知道Tim只是受到生理影響而導致想要一個Alpha，不是因為想要Damian本人，這個念頭讓他內心的Alpha受傷地低鳴。

Damian的沉默讓Tim哭得更凶，以為自己真的不被需要。「不，我沒有不要你，Timothy。」Damian耐心地釋放出他的味道，希望可以讓懷裡的Omega可以穩定下來。Tim確實也不再顫抖，可是語氣中還帶著哭腔︰「那麼為甚麼會有其他人的味道，沒有我的？」Tim的腦袋在Damian的頸窩間磨蹭，想讓對方染上自己的味道。

「我去工幹了，還記得嗎？」這肯定是記不得的，因為Damian沒有離開過Gotham。可是Tim歪著腦袋，似乎在認真思考，可是在他那受情慾影響的腦海根本無法思考他所說的話，於是他只是點點頭，不敢反駁他的Alpha。「我需要你操我，Alpha......」直白的說話讓Damian的陰莖一下便硬了起來，可是他不能佔有Tim，至少他不可以在現在屈服在Omega的慾望下，那等同他屈服於自己的情慾下。

男生在心裡說服自己，這只是幫助Tim渡過最艱難這神智不清的階段，只要他恢復理智便不會再碰他。所以他把Tim抱到床上巢裡，在對方的額上留下一吻，輕聲地說：「我想先看你高潮。」Tim的修長的四肢仍然掛在Damian身上，他皺著眉頭思考了好幾秒。「你不把算插進來？」被詢問到的人此刻只感到難得的無言以對，可他仍能快速地回應青年的話：「我想看我的Omega高潮，你可以為了我當一個乖Omega嗎？」

Tim皺起鼻尖擺出那令人憐愛的小表情幾乎要讓Damian要失控，他漂亮的Timothy。Tim咬著下唇想想，雖然他想要Damian在他的體內成結，可是他可以當他一個乖巧的Omega，滿足他的Alpha，於是他再次點頭，終於放開了箝制在Damian身上的四肢。Tim主動地把雙腿分得更開，抬起屁股在Damian早挺起來的褲檔下磨蹭數下，黏稠的愛液馬上沾到男生的褲子上。

「天......」Damian低喃，他知道男性Omega的生理構造，但親眼看到又有另一番感覺。可能是因為Damian對Tim的感情所致，但是男生認為男性Omega是受到神祝福才如此稀有。他們不單有根粉嫩的小肉棒，在其之下有著濕潤緊緻的小穴，還有個小巧的後穴。Tim迫不及待地伸手解開Damian的衣物，想和男生交換親密的熱度，可是又一次被Damian制止了。雖然Damian還沒成年，可他是個Alpha，無論是身材還是力氣都要比Tim強壯得多。

Damian看著Tim暗藍色的眼睛再一次蒙上一層霧氣，在淚水能滴落之前，Damian搶先一步安撫青年敏感的情緒。「當個乖巧的Omega，躺好，讓Alpha來照顧你。」Tim的身體縮了一下，雙手服從地收回來，不敢再亂動。

「乖。」Damian深呼吸一口氣想緩和想要佔有Tim的衝動，卻在下一秒發現這不是一個好行動，因為他同時把Omega香甜的發情氣息吸進肚子裡。男生奮力地保持理智，伏身跨在Tim的跨間，把兩個枕頭墊到Omega的腰下，好讓自己方便做接下來的工作。讓Omega高潮可以讓他們稍微恢復理智，到時候Damian會找一些假陽具給Tim，把他鎖在房間裡，自己則讓離開這個快把他逼瘋的房間。

Damian看著Tim早已濕透的小穴就在他的面前，兩片粉色的陰唇已經往外翻開，露出那粉嫩的肉穴。幻想似終和親眼看見有極大的距離，Damian只能牢記家族的教晦，他甚至沒有發現自己放到他陰戶上的手在震抖。搔癢不已的小穴終於得到Alpha的觸碰，Tim終於不止舒服地呻吟出來，纖細的腰肢也不住欲求不滿地搖擺。

16年來沒有真正接觸過Omega的Damian幾乎是愣住了，看著自己的Omega養兄用他的手指磨蹭似是陰蒂般的小肉棒和早已濕軟的小穴。他看著兩片陰唇包在他的兩根指頭上，手指沾滿了Tim的愛液，誘人的香氣不斷向他的鼻腔中竄進去。天，Damian現在只想品嚐那甜美的淫液。所以他拿開自己的手，無視快感被打斷的Tim發出了不滿的低吟。

直至Damian用他的嘴巴覆上那濕熱的陰戶上，Tim的呻吟再次變得甜膩起來。「Alpha.......啊...舒服.......」Tim的甜美讓Damian有些失控，他褲子裡的陰莖已經硬得生痛，可他不敢冒險脫掉身上的衣物，他必須困好自己的欲望。

Damian伸出舌頭把小穴的水舔掉，卻發現每次他舔掉一點，Tim的身體又會製造出更多淫水。偌大的房間中回盪著淫靡的吸吮聲和Tim放蕩的呻吟聲，Damian想要得到更多，所以他快速地上下舔弄Tim的小穴，時而緩慢地舔過穴口，時而含著那根敏感的小肉棒。從沒被人如此對待的Tim只能無助地搖晃屁股，雙手壓在Damian的後腦上，希望可以獲得更多的快感。

「Alpha......嗚...舔我......好舒服...啊......好舒服.......」快感讓Tim不斷發出甜膩的叫聲，Damian把他舔弄得好舒服。聽到他的呻吟，Damian更賣力地舔Tim的小穴，青年的淫液帶著一絲鹹濕的味道，卻讓他煞是沉迷，一點也不在意泛濫的愛液打濕自己的臉頰和鼻子。

他的舌頭好奇地在穴口打轉，在感受到穴肉正收縮想要更多的時候，Damian用舌尖插進緊緻的小穴裡。Tim抓緊了Damian的髪絲，暗藍色的雙眼瞪大看著天花板，甬道的愛液突然湧出，Alpha的本能讓Damian不住吸吮甜美的愛液。雖然已經高潮了一次，可是在發情期的Omega還要更多，Tim在高潮之後，又不住上下擺動屁股，讓男生的舌頭可以操進他緊緻的小穴裡。

Damian的雙手抵在Tim的大腿內側，固定青年的腿，不讓他因為強烈的快感而想要收攏雙腿。他配合地把舌頭往內伸得更進去，舌尖肆意地模仿性愛的動作，在還敏感不已的穴道中來回抽插。男生靈活的舌頭掃過每一吋他能觸及的地方，甚至在小穴中打轉，舔過每一片凹凸不平的穴肉。在舌尖碰到一小塊凸起的地方時，Tim猛然弓起身體，聲音也拔得更高。

「啊！那裡那裡那裡！啊......Alpha...想要你......求求你，想要你的大肉棒......啊...好想要...」被情慾驅使的青年說出平日他難以啓齒的說話，Omega的天性讓他只想一直被操弄，對於這些話如何挑撥Damian微薄的理智毫不自知。

男生終於忍不住把一根指頭插進已經被他舔得濕軟的洞裡，他不再舔那Tim的陰戶，反倒拉開了一些距離，好讓自己可以看見小洞是如何容納他的指頭，他咽了口唾液，看著粉色的小洞逐漸被自己的指頭撐開。由Tim自身分泌出的液體，加上Damian的唾液，男生很容易便把手指推進去。這種感覺和他用舌頭撐開甬道的感覺完全不一樣，相同的是Tim還是輕鬆地容納了他的手指。「還要...Alpha......還要.......」Tim欲求不滿地懇求，滿腦子只想讓更大的東西填滿自己。

男生如他所願，在他的體內多加一根指頭，Tim舒服得如同小貓般發出喵嗚的低吟。Damian那兩隻在Tim體內的雙指向左右兩旁分開，使他可以透過雙指間的空隙窺探到緊緻的肉穴。Alpha的本能讓他不需再等待Omega的開口，已經知道青年甚麼時候需要更多。他再多加一根指頭插到Tim柔軟的甬道，屈曲雙指便開始反覆在肉穴中抽插。

Omega渾身散發著的甜蜜讓Damian不得不調整呼吸，他知道接下來這次高潮會讓Tim稍微恢復理智，只要他撐過自己的慾望便能夠功成身退。對Damian來說這是場甜蜜的折磨，他擔憂Tim會在這次之後，不再願意和自己有任何來往。然而就算如此，他也可以理解Tim這樣做的原因。可在今天之後，他大概只能抱著這段偷來的甜蜜終老。

想到這點的他不禁加快了手指的動作，一陣陣快感不斷往Tim涌去，青年被捲進了情慾的漩渦中，不斷沉溺於其之中。不消片刻，Tim雙腿瞪直，又一次因為Damian高潮了。「啊...好舒服......Damian.....」被喊到的人的手還在維持動作，直至Tim受不住地輕顫時，Damian才停下用手指操弄Tim，把沾滿了Omega愛液的指頭抽出來。

剛才他是不是從Tim的口中聽到自己的名字？

這念頭讓男生停下動作，希望的光芒在他的內心泛起。在這一段時間裡面，Tim除了喊出Alpha之外，並沒有喚出任何人的名字。Tim喊出Damian的名字，是否代表他足夠清楚在協助他渡過第一波發情期的人是Damain？或是有沒有那一丁點可能，Tim想他當他的Alpha？

雖然Tim不再被情慾折磨得無法思考，可是連續的高潮讓他還是迷迷糊糊，而且這時候Omega特別需要Alpha的照顧。所以Tim下意識地喚出Damian的名字，一雙纖巧的手搭在男生的肩上，帶著濃厚鼻音的聲音在呢喃：「Dami......Dami...來親親我......」

Damian又是誰，可以抵擋自己愛著的人撒嬌似地喊自己呢？所以他攀到青年的身上，眼看對方被自己的影子籠罩著。Damian清楚一般Omega比Alpha的體格要瘦小得多，可他從不覺得Tim有那麼嬌小，畢竟Tim比他年長三歲，而且Damian還沒有成年，直至現在。Damian無法想像再過幾年，直至他真正成為一個成年的Alpha，到時候Tim在他眼中會變得多嬌小。

等不及Damian緩慢的動作，Tim主動把手環到男生的肩上，仰起腦袋奉上雙唇。Damian的第一個反應是柔軟，他無數次幻想的過和Tim親吻的感覺，可無一比得上一次真實的親吻。Tim就像是天生為他而設般，每一吋地方都和Damian如絲配合。Damian的雙肘扺在Tim的耳邊，小心地不要讓自己的重量壓到他的Omega。

Tim幾乎要在Damian的親吻中融化，他可以嗅到他的Alpha已經因為他已開始情動，但是為甚麼Damian還不來佔有他，是不是因為他不是一個好的Omega？Tim的雙腿夾住了Damian的大腿，來回蹭在他的褲子上。無法接觸到肌膚的溫熱使Tim急躁起來，他扯開Damian的上衣，焦急地和對方交換體溫，解開男生的褲頭，終於觸碰到Damian硬得發痛的陰莖。

就在這個瞬間，Damian決定阻止Tim的行徑，他不確保要是青年繼續下去的話，他是否仍可以保持自己的理智。果不其然Tim發出了破碎的低嗚：「不，Dami.......你說會給我的.......嗚...是不是因為我不是個好的Omega？我可以當你的乖Omega.....」淚水再一次在Tim的眼眶內打轉，Omega突如其來的脆弱讓Damian手足無措，他Alpha的一面在咆哮要給他的Omega一切，他不願看見他的眼淚。

可是Damian明白Tim並沒有真的完全恢復理智，他還是無法正常的思考自己所說的話。雖然Damian還未成年，可是他會保護Omega，任何Omega都不應該在這種情況下被佔便宜，更別說是他愛著這個比他年長的Omega。他得負起Alpha的責任，不能讓Tim做出沒有想清楚的事情。

「你是個很好的Omega，一直都讓你的Alpha很滿足。可是我不喜歡操無法思考的Omega，還記得嗎？」Tim再次猶豫地點點頭，他好像記得這點，但又無法確定。不過既然他的Alpha這樣說到，那麼就這樣吧。「所以直到你清楚知道自己在做甚麼之前，我不會用我的陰莖操你，明白了嗎？」被Alpha拒絕的Omega屈委地嘟著嘴，可憐的樣子使Damian幾乎把持不住，想把自己的肉棒現在便插進那緊緻的小穴裡，可是他不可以這樣做。

「不不不，我會讓你感覺很好的，Timothy。再當一個乖巧的Omega，讓Alpha滿意。你做得到嗎？」Tim眉頭輕皺，思考片刻，最終點點頭。「我可以當Alpha的乖Omega。」就像是承諾一樣，Tim重復了他的話，Damian則獎勵地在青年的唇上留下一吻，耳邊傳來Omega愉快的哼聲。

「你想我怎樣做，Dami？」Damian意識到Tim在等待他的指令，聽話的Omega會服從他的Alpha所有指令，所以他現在正等待Damian開口。「側躺著等我。」看著Tim不容置疑地聽從他的說話，Damian知道現在他可以讓Tim做任何事情，可是他無法這樣對待對方。只是這同樣也無法阻止Damian想要Tim的感情，所以他以最快的速度脫光衣，躺到Tim的身後，把青少擁入懷裡。

他們同時為對方的熱度而滿足地呼嚕一聲，Damian寬廣的胸膛緊貼在Tim光滑的後背上。男生的手往下探，把自己已經變得紫紅的陰莖擠到Tim濕潤的大腿間，抵在Tim的陰戶上。「Dami...Dami......」Tim渴求地呼喚Damian的名字，他的小穴飢餓地一收一縮，腿間的灼熱讓他只想把大肉棒抽進他的體內，感覺Damian在他的甬道成結，讓他身體內外都充滿Damian的味道。

「用力地夾緊它，在我射出來之前，你可以隨便高潮，Timothy。」在他懷中的Tim毫不掩飾想要取悅Damian的心，因生理結構而豐滿的屁股不斷在紫紅色的陽具上來回擺動。就算Damian現在不看向他們的下身，他仍能感覺到自己的碩大已經沾滿了黏稠的液體。Tim豐厚的陰唇包裹得Damian很舒服，他迎合青年的動作，抽插白嫩的大腿。

Tim咬著下唇，感覺快感逐漸在他的下腹匯聚。他被Damian強而有力的臂彎擁在懷中，Alpha那讓他安心的氣味包圍在他的身邊。Tim的手握著Damian的臂彎，他的身體早已霧上一層緋紅。他賣力地取悅他的Alpha，讓男生傘狀的龜頭每次都可以蹭到他敏感的青莖上。他騎在Damian的肉棒上很久，甚至已經高潮好幾遍，Alpha卻並沒有射出來。然而在每一次高潮的時候，Damian都會在他的耳邊稱讚他的行為：「Good omega, so good for your alpha.」

他充滿情慾的聲音只讓Tim更興奮，如電流般使快感直竄他的四肢。Tim知道他的大腿內側已經被用得又紅又腫，甚至開始帶著絲疼痛，但是他的Alpha還沒有射出來。他想要Damian的精液，他想讓自己渾身都是Damian射給他的獎勵，畢竟這是所有Omega都想要的，不是嗎？

終於在Tim已經無法算上自己已經高潮多少的時候，他終於聽到Damian的聲音變得越來越沉重，環著他的手也開始收緊。Tim馬上知道自己快要得到他的獎勵了，他更用力地夾緊雙腿，縱使他的小穴已經敏感得不能再經受這樣的性事，可是他能為了他的Alpha做到的。

「Damian....啊...射給我.....射給我射給我射給我......求求你了，求求你了......Alpha！」Damian終於不再壓抑自己，低吼著讓快感稍微控制自己，在Tim的腿間把濃厚的精液射出來。感覺到青年再次尖叫著到達高潮，一波愛液又一次澆在他的陰莖上。他把Omega緊擁懷中，放肆自己沉溺在男生蜜糖似的香味中。

在發情期的他本能地想要更多，然而高潮得太多遍的結果是Tim現在渾身無力。Damian感覺到懷中的重量逐漸變沉，低頭一看，Tim開始昏昏沉沉地喃著甚麼，眼皮越來越沉，卻又努力地想要睜開來。Damian不住輕笑，柔和地在青年的耳珠親了一口：「睡吧，Timothy。」

待Tim休息夠的時候，他只感覺渾身酸軟，睜開雙眼，映入眼中的不是自己的房間，還有不熟悉的熱度和重量。Tim的警戒馬上達到最高點，他低下頭看向那掛在他腰間的手，小蜜色的？幾個鐘頭以前的回憶突然湧入，Tim馬上低罵一聲，他沒有想到自己竟然會做出如此失禮的事情。

這段時間他確實對於Damian總染上其他人的味道而感到難受，可是他萬萬沒有想到自己Omega的天性竟讓他如此失控，直接在Damian的床上築巢也就算了，竟然還勾引Damian和他渡過發情期。Fuck，這可能是Tim能想到最糟糕的可能了，他可以想像到要是Damian起來之後，眼底下所帶著的嫌棄。

在Damian分化之後，Tim一直小心翼翼地盡量不和對方有太多的摩擦。最近因為其他Omega的味道，也導致Tim靜下來的時候下感到難以言喻的沮喪。他知道Damian從來沒有想過要和他在一起，畢竟他在剛來到蝙蝠家的時候，已經很明確地道出他對自己的不滿，所以Tim從來沒有想過自己會和養弟有任何發展浪漫關係的可能。

可是在Damian逐漸長大的時候，他如同是黑洞一樣，把Tim的注意力都吸引過去。而且隨著他年紀增長，男生每天都變得比之前更有吸引力，不再是個衝動的男生，成熟且穩重，長成一個各方面都非常優秀的Alpha。

而現在他竟然做出這般無禮的事情，發情期不代表他可以勾引自己的養弟。就算Damian沒有真正插進他的身體，但他也是強迫了對方發生了性關係。天，他是何等糟糕的養兄？他才是成年的那個，現在他只想找個角落把自己埋葬了。

「Timothy？」Damian帶著睡意的聲音自他身後響起，Oh shit，Damian醒過來了。Tim在內心掙扎要如何開口，他成為義警這麼多年，從來沒有甚麼事情可以讓他如此衝擊，他覺得自己要恐慌症發作了。只是在他仍在恐慌的時候，他感覺到身後的男生放開擁抱他，然後坐了起來。在Damian抽出仍夾在他腿間的陰莖時，Tim不由得被敏感的快感逼出呻吟聲。

「對不起，Timothy。我不想佔你便宜的，可是剛才你已經開始發情，我別無他選，對不起。」Damian的道歉讓還躺在床上的Tim瞪大了雙眼，他沒有想到自己會得到男生的道歉，因為真正需要道歉的人是他。Tim跟著他一同坐在床上，轉過身面向Damian。

Tim看著Damian，男生的在迴避他的眼神，那雙令人陶醉的祖母綠眼眸不敢看向Tim的身體。這可能是因為Tim渾身赤裸，噢，對。想到這點的Tim不住將床上的被子拉起，蓋在自己的下體上，他的身體仍然沾滿已經乾涸的液體。

他嘆了口氣才開口說話：「我才是那個很抱歉的人，Damian。我知道你不想要我，所以是我勾引你，強迫了你做你不願意的事情。所以......對不起，Damian。一切都是我不好。」聽完他的說話，Damian終於抬起眼簾看向Tim，後者不知道如何解釋對方眼中寫著的不惑。

Damian皺起眉頭，真實的想法不禁脫口而出：「我沒有不想要你，Timothy。在你分化不久，我便知道我想要你，我才是那個強迫你做不願意的事情的人。」Damian不知道自己的說話對Tim來說有多大的衝擊，後者從沒有想到他的感情是雙向的。Tim討厭自己的軟弱，可是他終於不住詢問：「你想要我？」

「是的。」Damian的回應讓Tim的內心的愛意幾乎要炸出來，不過他仍然努力維持冷靜的一面，不希望自己嚇到對方：「我也是，我也想要你，Damian。」16歲的Alpha緩慢地眨眨眼睛，正在消化這個消息，所以他需要再次確認：「你的意思是？」

Tim靠向前，手搭在男生的二頭肌上，主動地在Damian的嘴角留下一吻。「我的意思是我喜歡你。」Damian俐落地把Tim圈到懷中，肆意地把鼻子埋在Tim的腺體中，讓自己汲取Omega甜蜜的香氣，胸腔發出Alpha的呼嚕聲：「我也喜歡你，Timothy。」回應他的是Omega似貓咪般的低吟。

「那麼你可以和我渡過發情期嗎，我的Alpha？我想要你的結。」Tim的發情期才剛開始不久，仍未平復的情慾一下又被Damian的氣息挑撥起來。現在Tim很清楚自己的行為，Damian也得到了許可，所以他也不必再忍耐自己的情慾。說到底，Alpha必須要照顧好他的Omega，如果連Omega的發情期也無法滿足到的話，他又算是甚麼Alpha呢？所以Damian把Tim推回到他們的巢裡，就像是掠奪者盯上了獵物似，薄唇輕輕地吐出一句：

「You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you. My little omega.」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊明天的預告是臥底AU！DamiTim的！
> 
> ＊ 這篇先解釋一下，因為Tim已經失去理智，受到本能支配，才會如此放蕩。


End file.
